


This Is Love

by bulecelup



Category: South Park
Genre: Attempted Rape, Bahasa Indonesia, Character Death, Denial, Emotional Manipulation, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Murder
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek Tweak menghilang tanpa jejak saat liburan musim dingin di South Park. satu tahun kemudian, Clyde Donovan bertemu dengannya di lorong sekolah. nampak sama seperti biasanya, tak ada yang berubah... Clyde/Tweek, Post- Craig/Tweek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: This Is Love.  
Pair: Clyde/Tweek, Craig/Tweek.  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Disclaimer: South Park bukan punya saya. Apa yang saya miliki? Tak ada... 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

South Park adalah kota yang menyimpan begitu banyak misteri. Kota yang sering kali mengumbar banyak masalah ini memiliki penduduk yang unik. Unik dalam arti; kadang orang yang terlihat baik diluar ternyata memiliki hati lebih busuk daripada orang jahat. 

 

Dan satu hal lagi... South Park juga terkenal dengan kota yang bisa membuat apapun yang tidak mustahil menjadi mustahil dalam sekejap saja. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

“Hooooaaa~m...”

 

Pagi hari ini, Clyde Donovan menguap lebar saat mengobrak-abrik isi lemari loker sekolahnya. Rasanya hari ini malas sekali untuk masuk sekolah, udah gitu Cuman ada 2 kelas nggak guna pula. Mendingan dia mangkir terus main sama teman-temannya ke Gamestop. 

 

Lagian hari ini South Park High juga terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa murid saja yang lalu lalang dari tadi. Bikin Clyde jadi tambah pingin mangkir...

 

Karena mata sayu mengantuk, Clyde dengan cerobohnya menjatuhkan buku teks miliknya kelantai. “Shit.” Dia mengumpat sebentar sebelum membungkukan badan untuk mengambil buku sialan itu dari lantai. 

 

Saat dia mau mengangkat badannya, dia melihat ada sepasang kaki sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia lalu mengadahkan kepala keatas, dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah berdiri menatap lemari loker yang berjejer dihadapannya. 

 

Clyde tahu siapa dia. 

 

“Tweek?” ujarnya, kedua matanya terbalak. Dia refleks mendekap erat buku yang barusan ia ambil ke sisi tangannya. 

 

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menengok ke arah Clyde. Matanya melotot, tangan dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Perlahan, dia menyapa balik sapaan Clyde. “E-E-eh, Cl-Clyde...?” ucapnya, pelan. 

 

Clyde mendengus, “Darimana saja kau, man? Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu! Kau menghilang selama 1 semester penuh! Dari mana saja?” tanyanya sambil terkekeh kecil. 

 

Melihat Clyde tertawa, Tweek juga ikutan ketawa kecil. “A-aku pe-pergi l-liburan pa-panjang ke luar kota...” 

 

“Kamu keasyikan liburan sampai-sampai lupa sekolah, huh?” Canda Clyde. 

 

Tweek mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya yang pucat merona pink. 

 

Mereka berdua kemudian saling bertatapan. Baik Tweek maupun Clyde sama sekali tak berbicara, secara simpel hanya menatap mata lawan bicara. 

 

Clyde diam-diam baru engeh kalau warna mata Tweek berbeda dengan orang-orang pada umumnya. Tweek memiliki mata berwarna hijau cerah, seperti warna hijau elektrik. Ditambah dengan kulitnya yang pucat, sesungguhnya dia terlihat cukup imut...

 

Oke, pikiran apa itu barusan, Clyde? Apa karena diputusin oleh Bebe, sekarang lo jadi gay? Clyde buru-buru menghapus pikiran tentang imutnya Tweek dari dalam benaknya. 

 

“C-Clyde,” panggil Tweek. “Se-sebentar lagi ke-kelas ak-akan masuk. Ti-tidakah kau ha-harus ma-masuk se-sekarang?” dia mengingatkannya. 

 

“Oh, iya,” Clyde hampir saja lupa soal kelasnya kalau saja Tweek tidak mengingatkannya. “Aku harus masuk. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Tweekers.” 

 

Tweek terkejut mendengar nama panggilannya yang Clyde ucapkan. Sudah lama sekali dia tak mendengar ada orang memanggilnya seperti itu...

 

“Dah, Tweekers.”

 

Clyde beranjak pergi, tak lupa melambaikan tangan. Tweek ikut melambaikan tangan, dengan senyuman simpul merekah diwajahnya. 

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Tweek dilorong kelas itu, Clyde tak melihat Tweek lagi disekolah. Apakah dia tidak masuk? Atau sebenarnya dia ada namun Clyde tidak melihatnya? 

 

Dengan gaya rambut kusut berwarna pirang terang dengan kulit pucat bagaikan tembok putih, pasti Tweek akan sangat mudah untuk ditemukan dikeramaian orang. Tapi sungguh, Clyde tak dapat menemukannya lagi semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. 

 

3 hari berlalu, Clyde melupakan soal Tweek. Mungkin dia sibuk mencari tempat bersembunyi dari Gnomes yang sangat dia takuti, karena makhluk itu sering kali mencuri pakaian dalamnya. 

 

“Pergi kau ke neraka, dumbshit!” 

 

Bebe melempar sepatu hak tingginya kearah Clyde. Untung Clyde bisa cepat menghindar dari serangan mantan pacarnya, yang datang ke depan rumahnya sambil marah-marah dan membawa barang-barang pemberian Clyde untuknya. Dia ingin mengembalikannya karena menurutnya barang-barang itu sudah tak berarti lagi baginya. 

 

Clyde cuman diem aja sambil menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya. Malu kalau sampai ada tetangga yang denger sahutan Bebe yang mirip raungan binatang malam. Semoga saja orang tuanya tak melihatnya dimarahi habis-habisan didepan umum seperti ini...

 

“Dasar cowok nggak guna! Kau itu cocoknya jad-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla....” Bebe ngerocos ngomong, sambil sesekali menendang kardus besar yang ada di samping kakinya. Kardus yang berisi penuh dengan hadiah dari Clyde beberapa tahun silam. 

 

Clyde menghela nafas panjang, seharusnya dia tadi membawa penyumbat telinga sebelum berhadapan dengan Bebe... 

 

Puas maki-maki Clyde, Bebe akhirnya pergi juga. masih sambil mengumpat sih, sepanjang perjalanannya. Tapi melihat Bebe sudah pergi dari depan halaman rumahnya, Clyde buru-buru melakukan sujud syukur. Telinganya memerah, panas karena suara nyaring punya Bebe. 

 

Disaat Clyde mau masuk kedalam rumah, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat Tweek berjalan melalui jalan setapak depan rumahnya. 

 

Clyde refleks menyahut, “Tweek!”

 

Tweek menengok, “Cl-Clyde?” ucapnya tidak percaya. 

 

Clyde yang tadinya mau masuk kedalam rumah, jadi berbalik arah, berlari kecil menuju hadapan Tweek. 

 

“Hey! Kamu memang sulit untuk ditemukan atau kamu memang sengaja bersembunyi dari semua orang?” kata Clyde, yang langsung bertanya to the point kepada Tweek.

 

“E-eh, ka-kau me-mencariku?” Tweek malah bertanya balik kepada Clyde. 

 

Clyde diam. Iya ya, kenapa dia malah sewot sendiri karena tak menemukan Tweek? memangnya Tweek itu siapanya? 

 

“Y-ya... uh...” Clyde jadi ikut-ikutan ngomong gagap saking paniknya karena gak tahu harus ngasih jawaban apa mengenai pertanyaan Tweek barusan. “Hanya saja... kau tak gampang untuk ditemukan akhir-akhir ini, itu saja.” Perkataannya terdengar tidak masuk diakal. 

 

Tweek memiringkan kepalanya. “Be-begitukah, Cl-Clyde?” awalnya dia nampak bingung. Tapi setelahnya, senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. “T-terima kasih su-sudah ma-mau perduli ke-kepadaku. K-kau te-teman ya-yang b-baik.” 

 

Clyde merasakan dadanya panas saat melihat Tweek tersenyum. Dia... dia manis sekali kalau tersenyum!! Astaga, nggak perduli deh dia cowok, Tweek pokoknya imut banget. 

 

Mendadak hembusan angin kencang menerpa Clyde. Dia sampai menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan tangan karena hembusan angin yang begitu kencang itu membuat matanya sakit. 

 

“Whoa, udaranya tidak bersahabat,” setelah angin itu menghilang, Clyde kembali membuka kedua matanya. “Tweek?” dia melihat Tweek, Tweek nampak tak terganggu atau terusik dengan hembusan angin barusan. Dia terlihat sama seperti tadi, tidak berbeda sedikitpun. 

 

“Uda-udara ak-akan me-menjadi se-semakin di-dingin. Se-sebaiknya ka-kau ma-masuk ke-kedalam rumah...” Tweek mengingatkannya. 

 

“Yeah, kurasa kau benar...” Clyde membenarkan perkataannya. 

 

“Hmph,” Tweek mendengus lelah. Dia terlihat semakin pucat setiap harinya, pikir Clyde. “A-aku h-harus pergi se-sekarang....”

 

“Oh, begitu... ya sudah. Sampai jumpa disekolah, Tweekers!” 

 

Angin kembali berhembus saat Clyde pergi masuk kedalam rumah. Angin itu berhembus kearah Tweek, namun Tweek tidak bergeming diterpa oleh angin. Rambut maupun bajunya sama sekali tak bergerak terkena hembusan angin.

 

Dia tak bergerak, hanya berdiri ditempatnya, sampai dia menghilang secara perlahan...

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

Clyde menutup buku teks sejarahnya, kemudian membanting mukanya keatas cover buku setebal 500 halaman tersebut. Dia mulai mengeluarkan suara eraman kesal, soalnya besok ada kuis sejarah, dan materinya sebanyak 2 bab dari buku sialan itu. 

 

“Man, kau nampak rusak sekali.” 

 

Token datang menghampirinya, dia menaruh minuman dingin disamping Clyde yang mukanya masih berhadapan dengan buku teks. Pemuda kaya raya berkulit hitam itu adalah sahabat Clyde sejak kecil, mereka jadi semakin dekat saat masuk highschool. 

 

“Perkataanmu sama sekali tak membuatku lega, Token.” Clyde menjeplak temannya. Token mah cuman mendengus sambil ketawa ngeliatin tingkah Clyde yang masih tetap autis dari sd. 

 

Token lanjut berbicara, “Dude, kau melihat Craig?” tanyanya. 

 

Clyde otomatis langsung menaikan wajahnya dari atas buku saat mendengar nama Craig keluar dari mulut Token. “Craig? Mana aku tahu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu anak itu berada dimana sekarang.” Jawabnya dengan ketus. 

 

Sejak mereka bertambah dewasa, Craig mengasingkan dirinya dari kelompok. Craig yang biasanya sering terlihat bersama Token dan Clyde kini lebih senang untuk menyendiri, melakukan hal-hal melanggar hukum. Kadang kalau dia tak sedang berusaha untuk merusak properti, dia biasanya bermesraan dengan hampir seluruh gadis di South Park. Craig sekarang sudah seperti Kenny, sang manwhore. 

 

“Hm...” Token mengusap dagunya, nampak sedang berfikir serius. “Yaa kalau dia tak sedang mencuri mobil, mungkin sekarang dia sedang bermesraan dengan Red... atau Henrietta, atau... ah, aku tak tahu.” Dia kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda bingung. 

 

Clyde menoleh kearah pintu masuk gedung Utara saat dia melihat ada seorang pemuda memakai chullo biru keluar dari sana. “Ah, panjang umur. Orangnya mendadak udah muncul.” Ucapnya. 

 

Pemuda yang dimaksudkan oleh Clyde adalah Craig. Dia masih tetap memakai chullo biru, benda itu memang merupakan ciri khasnya. Jadi semua orang yang melihat seorang anak laki-laki memakai chullo biru dengan puffy bola berwarna kuning diatasnya, pasti tahu kalau itu Craig Tucker. 

 

Craig menyadari kehadiran kedua temannya. Iapun berjalan menuju ketempat mereka. ditengah jalan, dia menginjak mati puntung rokok yang sedang ia hisap. Datang-datang ke meja Clyde dan Token, Craig langsung mengambil posisi duduk diatas meja. 

 

“Hey, Craig.” Sapa Clyde dengan wajah bosan. Craig memberinya jari tengah, dia lalu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam kantong jaket biru yang ia kenakan. 

 

Clyde mengeram kesal saat sapaannya di acuhi mentah-mentah, sementara Token cuman ketawa ngikik dengan kedua alis mata tertekuk. Kalau mereka tak ingat kalau Craig adalah teman mereka sedari kecil, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah pergi meninggalkannya dan membiarkan Craig menjadi lebih bengal. 

 

Tapi anehnya, baik Clyde maupun Token selalu memaklumi kelakuan Craig. Meskipun mereka tahu, kalau teman mereka yang satu ini ngaujubilah banget bengal-nya. 

 

“Oh.” Tiba-tiba Clyde bersua. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya. 

 

Tweek. 

 

Ya, Tweek. 

 

Clyde melihat Tweek tengah berdiri di dekat tempat main jungkat-jungkit. Dia nampak tenang, tidak gemetaran atau kelihatan paranoid. Kedua matanya tertutup, dan kedua tangannya terlipat didada. 

 

Clyde membuka mulut untuk memanggilnya. Tetapi, Tweek tiba-tiba saja hilang ketika ada beberapa anak berlarian melewatinya. Clyde terbengong-bengong, bagaimana Tweek bisa menghilang secepat itu?

 

“Dude?” Token memanggil Clyde. “Ada apa? dari tadi ngeliatin ke arah taman terus?”

 

Clyde mengelengkan kepala. “Ah, enggak. Tadi aku ngeliat Tweek, tapi dia menghilang...” katanya dengan enteng. 

 

Setelah mendengar perkataan Clyde, Token dan Craig mendadak jadi tegang. Mereka berdua menatap Clyde dengan tatapan tajam. Terlebih lagi Craig, dia malah menarik kerah jaket Clyde dan langsung memaksanya untuk berdiri menghadap mukanya. 

 

“Apa katamu tadi, Clyde!?” Craig berteriak pas di depan muka Clyde.

 

Clyde meringis ketakutan. Token mencoba untuk melepaskan Clyde dari cengkraman Craig, tetapi Craig meneriakinya untuk tak menganggunya. Seketika keadaan sekitar menjadi sunyi senyap, anak-anak yang berada diluar semua memerhatikan Craig dan Clyde. 

 

“Dude! Ap---apa masalahmu!? Tu-turunkan aku!!” Clyde mau nangis saat melihat Craig menerjangnya. Pemuda noirette itu sangat menakutkan sekali! Dia seperti akan membunuhnya pada saat ini juga!

 

Craig melepaskan kerah jaket Clyde, menyebabkan Clyde terjatuh ketanah dengan punggung duluan. Token langsung menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk berdiri kembali. 

 

Craig memberikan jari tengahnya sebelum dia pergi enyah dari hadapan Clyde dan Token yang berwajah horror. Setelah Craig menghilang, keadaan menjadi normal kembali. Anak-anak kembali bermain tanpa ada raut wajah khawatir takut dihantam diwajah mereka semua. 

 

Sekarang giliran Token yang menyahut di depan muka Clyde. “Dammit, Clyde! Lo itu bego atau apaan sih, main nyebut nama Tweek!? udah gitu, pas Craig ada pula! Lo udah kehilangan akal sehat, hah!?” 

 

“H-a-hah!? A-apa mak—maksudmu!? Aku nggak ngerti, sumpah!” Clyde jadi tergagap saking shock dan takutnya. 

 

Token menarik tangan Clyde, membawanya pergi menjauhi taman. Dia memerlukan tempat yang tenang dan kosong untuk membicarakan masalah ini kepada Clyde...

 

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di lapangan bola. Lapangan pada saat itu masih kosong, karena tidak ada pertandingan maupun latihan hari ini. Token dan Clyde duduk dibangku penonton yang sepi, ketegangan masih menyelimuti mereka. 

 

“Dude,” Token menengok kearah Clyde yang duduk disampingnya. Clyde melihatnya balik dengan wajah bodoh, dia terlihat seperti akan menangis. “Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kau tadi melihat Tweek, huh?”

 

“I-itu karena aku benar-benar melihatnya! Dia sedang berdiri didekat tempat main, aku mau memanggilnya untuk bergabung dengan kita, tetapi dia sudah keburu menghilang! Sumpah!” ujar Clyde. 

 

Token terdiam. Kedua matanya melotot.

 

“Dude?” melihat reaksi Token yang sedemikian rupa, Clyde tahu ada yang salah. 

 

“Clyde... kau tidak mungkin habis melihat Tweek.” kata Token. Nada bicaranya serius sekali. 

 

“Kenapa?! Tapi tadi aku beneran ngeliat dia, dia berdiri tenang sambil melipat tangannya----”

 

“Karena Tweek menghilang dari South Park sejak setahun yang lalu, dude.”

(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

Clyde bengong. 

 

Token melanjutkan perkataannya. “Tweek menghilang saat liburan semester awal. Mungkin kau tidak tahu soal ini karena tahun lalu kau pergi ke Cali bersama dengan keluargamu.” 

 

“Menghilang dalam artian apa, dude!? Kau tahu Tweek, dia sering kali menghilang karena takut!” sahut Clyde. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah berteriak sekencang ini. 

 

“Dia itu MENGHILANG TANPA JEJAK, Clyde. Tak ada yang tahu dia menghilang kemana, polisi menyerah untuk mencarinya! Dia seperti hilang ditelan bumi!” Token balas teriak. “Keluarganya pindah dari South Park setelah anak mereka tidak ditemukan. Sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu keadaan Tweek maupun keluarganya.”

 

Semua penjelasan Token terdengar mengaung ditelinga Clyde. Dia menjambak kepalanya, berharap kalau omongan Token tidak benar dan berhenti terniang dikepalanya. 

 

Clyde tidak berhalusinasi. Seminggu ini dia benar-benar bertegur sapa dengan Tweek. Tweek juga terlihat normal seperti biasanya! Kalau Token bilang Tweek menghilang dari South Park sejak tahun lalu...

 

Lantas siapakah ‘Tweek’ yang ditemui oleh Clyde?

 

“Clyde?” melihat Clyde membisu, Token jadi khawatir. “Dude, kau tak apa?” tanyanya sekali lagi. 

 

“Tweek... siapa yang tadi aku lihat? Kemarin... kemarin lusa.... Tweek muncul terus dihadapanku....” kata Clyde, suaranya berbisik. 

 

Token tercengang. Dia mengira kalau Clyde berkata omong-kosong belaka, tapi melihat dari reaksinya yang seperti ini... 

 

“Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi saja, Clyde. Sudah jangan dibahas lagi, oke? Gimana kalau kita mangkir kelas saja hari ini? terus main ke gamestop.” Usul Token. 

 

Clyde awalnya tak menjawab. Tetapi dia menganggukan kepalanya secara pelan. Token tahu kalau itu artinya iya. Dia tahu kalau dia harus mengalihkan perhatian Clyde ke hal lain, sebelum Clyde jadi stress beneran memikirkan apa yang terjadi.

(TBC)


	5. Chapter 5

Sesampainya di Gamestop, Token dan Clyde langsung disambut dengan kericuhan tempat arcade game itu. Hampir semua anak muda South Park ada disana. Geng-nya Stan sedang asyik bermain air hockey, yang main cuman Kyle dan Stan saja, Kenny dan Cartman sibuk adu bacot soal koin game. 

 

Di gamestop juga ada anak-anak goth, para gadis, dan sebagainya. Tempat itu adalah tempat nongkrong favorit setelah Stark Pond yang berada diujung tempat ini. 

 

Sesaat setelah Token dan Clyde menginjakan kaki kedalam Gamestop, mereka menyadari kehadiran Craig. Noirette badung itu sedang duduk diatas mesin pinball, bermesraan dengan Red. 

 

Craig memberikan death glare kepada mereka. khususnya kepada Clyde. Clyde yang engeh buru-buru menyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang Token. Token balik menatap Craig, setelah ditatap oleh Token, Craig kembali sibuk mengurusi Red yang ada diatas pangkuannya. 

 

“Aku tak bisa berada disini,” Clyde menarik lengan Token, memaksanya untuk keluar. “Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat Craig marah kepadaku, aku sungguh tak ingin bermasalah dengannya!”

 

“Tenang, Clyde. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal, tapi hiraukan saja dia. Kita kemari bukan untuk meladeninya.” Token memijakan kakinya ke lantai dengan kuat, sehingga Clyde tak mampu untuk menggesernya lebih jauh. 

 

Token sama sekali tak membantu, pikir Clyde. 

 

Maka, Clyde langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Token dan pergi keluar Gamestop seperti orang kesetanan. Token yang tidak awas terjatuh ke lantai, dia mengumpat sebentar sebelum pergi keluar untuk mengejar Clyde. 

 

“Clyde!!!” Token tak sempat untuk mengejar Clyde, karena Clyde udah keburu lari menuju jalan raya. Pemuda kuilt hitam itu ngos-ngosan sembari memegangi kedua lututnya yang terasa kaku. 

 

Dia merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi... tetapi apa?

(TBC)


	6. Chapter 6

Uap putih keluar dari mulut Clyde saat dia berlari. Kakinya terasa capek, tetapi dia tetap berlari, menjauhi apa yang ada dibelakangnya. Tanpa sadar, Clyde menemukan dirinya berada di Stark Pond. Danau itu beku, karena mau memasuki musim dingin. Seluruh pepohonan dan bebatuan tertutupi oleh semacam salju tipis. 

 

“Da-dammit!” 

 

Clyde bertumpu pada batang pohon oak. Butiran keringat jatuh dari keningnya. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh begitu banyak hal, mengenai Tweek, Craig, dan hubungan antara semua kejadian yang ia alami seminggu ini. 

 

Kalau Tweek benar-benar telah menghilang....

 

“C-Clyde?” 

 

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. 

 

Clyde mengadahkan kepalanya, untuk melihat Tweek tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan raut wajah khawatir diwajahnya. 

 

Seketika, Clyde mendadak merasa sulit bernafas. 

 

Clyde ingin berteriak. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. 

 

Tweek perlahan memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu. “K-kau su-sudah tahu, ya?” ucapnya lirih. Dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Clyde, untuk berdiri ditepi danau Stark yang membeku. 

 

“A-apa maksudmu!? A-apa itu benar, kalau kau menghilang dari South Park setahun yang lalu!? Lantas kau yang sekarang ini apa, Tweek!?” Clyde berteriak menggunakan segenap keberanian yang masih tersisa. 

 

Tweek seperti menghiraukan omongannya. Dia secara simpel memandangi air beku yang ada dibawahnya. Melihat beberapa ikan masih hidup dibawah sana. 

 

“...Aku ini... suda----” wajah Tweek nampak sakit ketika mau mengakhiri kalimatnya. 

 

Clyde mempersiapkan diri untuk jawaban terburuk. Dia sekarang mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi...

 

“...Kau sudah mati, Tweek?”

 

Tweek meringis mendengar kata-kata mengerikan itu keluar dari mulut Clyde. Dia tak ingin mengungkirinya, tetapi... 

 

“.................” Clyde tak menyangka kalau dugaannya benar. Yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah Tweek, melainkan....

 

“Iya, Clyd-Clyde,” Tweek akhirnya menengok kepadanya. kedua matanya tergenang air mata. “Ak-aku sudah mati. Tu-tubuhku su-sudah ti-tidak bernafas maupun be-be-bergerak...” akhirnya dia menangis. 

 

Sungguh menyayat hati sekali melihatnya menangis. 

 

“Jadi... sekarang ini... kau itu apa, Tweek? terlebih lagi, kenapa kau selalu muncul dihadapanku?” tanya Clyde. Dia sempat terenyuh melihat Tweek menangis. Dia mulai bimbang, apakah benar Tweek yang ia lihat sekarang ini sudah tiada? Apakah dia benar-benar sudah mati? 

 

“Ak-aku se-sendiri tidak tahu!” Tweek menjambak rambutnya, tanda kalau dia sedang frustasi. “A-aku ti-tidak me-menyangka dirimu bisa melihatku! Se-selama ini a-aku selalu ber-berkeliaran ta-tanpa ada o-orang yang men-menyadari kehadiranku!” tukasnya. 

 

Perkataan Tweek tidak menjawab pertanyaan Clyde. 

 

“Tweek,” Panggil Clyde. Kakinya maju perlahan menuju kearah Tweek. “A...apa yang menyebabkan kematianmu?” dia mengatakannya dengan kalimat yang tidak menyinggung. 

 

Air muka Tweek berubah dratis usai mendengar ucapan Clyde. Dia semakin kencang menjambak rambut pirangnya, kedua pundaknya bahkan mulai gemetaran, diikuti oleh tubuhnya. 

 

Clyde mulai menekannya, “Tweek? jawab aku.”

 

“U-u-uhhnn....” Tweek mengeluarkan ringisan kecil. kedua matanya tertutup rapat. “A---a.....” suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak terdengar dengan jelas. 

 

“Jawab aku, Tweek! aku tahu semua yang terjadi bukanlah sebuah kebetulan belaka!” Clyde berteriak, dia setengah memaksa. 

 

“C----Craig!” raung Tweek. dia membuka matanya, melihat Clyde yang berada dekat dihadapannya dengan mata melotot tajam. “C---Craig y---y—yang me—memb-membuatku se-seperti ini!!”

 

Clyde terhenyak diam. 

 

“....Craig?”

 

Apa yang sudah Craig lakukan kepada Tweek?! itulah hal yang melintasi otak Clyde, sesaat setelah Tweek mengeluarkan nama Craig dari mulutnya yang pucat. 

 

“Apa yang telah dia perbuat padamu?” amarah Clyde melonjak, dia tak menyangka kalau Craig adalah penyebab dari....kematian Tweek.

 

Tweek menarik rambutnya lagi. dia membuang pandangannya kearah lain dan sempat beberapa kali menelan ludah. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara...

 

“C---Craig... dia....”

 

Tweek mengumpulkan keberanian yang masih tersisa untuk menceritakan detik-detik menjelang kematiannya kepada Clyde...

(TBC)


End file.
